SAS Operatives: Destination: Unknown
by iPokemon88
Summary: Reznov and his girlfriend were flying through the Bermuda triangle, when the engine stalled, and they fell into obsecurity. Everyone forgot them, but Reznov must find a way out. Can he make it out alive?


**S.A.S. Operatives: Unknown Destination**

Tell me, have you travelled in an aero plane?

Have you driven an airplane?

What about me? Yes, I did.

I have made a stupid unfortunate mistake by crossing the Triangle.

That's right, the Bermuda.

Where do you think I am?

Hmmm….that's a hard question.

**Location: Somewhere near the Bermuda.**

**Designate: Reznov, Codename: R.P.**

**Time: 08:06:12, Date: 19/05/2017**

Piles of rubble piled on the ground, rubble from a Boeing 737-800, the daylight shining on it. It was a beautiful May day, Wingulls chirping in the air, seems to signify a beautiful, new day. Reznov woke up from his tired sleep, finding out a plane wreck beside him.

Let me give you a background: a plane was flying in the air, the pilot decides to do a daredevil trick by flying across the Bermuda Triangle, then the altitude dropped, from 36000 feet in the air, to ground zero. They belly crashed onto some sand, the engines burning, sliding across the yellowy ground. That was 3 hours ago.

Now, Reznov, the (still) 50 year-old man, who was supposed to be 100+, sat stock still on the sand, looking at the wreck. Some decapitated bodies decorated the dreadful scene, with red blood colouring the dilapidated what was once supposed to be a plane painted in pink. Think, Reznov, think! Reznov thought, but what came up in his mind was a blank, and had no other choice but to get nearer to the burning collapse. He piled his hands on the sand, and, with some of his strength, slowly stood up, trying to control his footing, or he will end up on the floor with his mouth full of sand. He stood on one leg; the other was lame. He staggered towards the rubble, trying to recognize what had happened what was like a gap in the mind. He stumbled on a body, his head nearly touching the ground, his nose not more than a centimetre higher than the floor. He found...

"Marusya!"

It was a girl he was looking at.

"Marusya!"

The girl's full name is Spravtseva Marina (Marusya) Pavlovna, Reznov's Russian girlfriend. They were about to be engaged.

Reznov looked at the lifeless body. Her eyes were rolled to the back. Reznov weeped, putting his hands on his head. Reznov suddenly remembered, they were on a plane, a Boeing, "Nothing to report," was what the captain last said. He thought, That captain! He really loves to be a daredevil, flying over the Bermuda for no reason! Scratch that-What he has to do, was to find out the 'gap' in his mind, and escape. He saw an AR-7 survival rifle, and picked it up, and popped some spares into his pouch.

He slowly picked up Marusya's lifeless body, bode the wreck farewell, and slowly staggered into the dense forest overlooking them. He ran deep into the forest.

He settled Marusya on the wet soil, and whispered," You are going to be all right...trust me." He took out a pill, silvery-black, and made her swallow it, and flushed it down her throat with a canteen of water. He helped her up again, and rushed deeper into the jungle. There, he saw: a ran-down house, made out of stone. It looks like an area where a Mythical would live. Reznov looked around. No one was there, except him and his wife. He saw his Kelvar vest, full of ammo and pokeballs, and made a decision. He settled Marusya down on the floor, then untied his Kelvar vest and threw it on the soil. he picked up 3 clips, and placed it in his pocket. "24 bullets shall be enough."

Once again, he hoisted Marusya up to his back, and ran into the house.

There was enough space to cover them from rain and shine, enough room to sleep, and enough room for supplies. He got an idea. he ran out, wanting to grab his kelvar vest. He found it: gone.

"Great. Now I have 24 bullets in my pocket," Reznov cursed.

He took his rifle, and hurried back to the house.

He ran in, and saw a creature, shiny-pink, beautiful with horns. He raised his rifle, hoping to get a shot. Obviously he has not woken up; he shot the tree behind the creature. She heard it, and jumped off into the wilderness. Reznov cursed again. He retreated to the hut, and sat down on the floor of the hut, weeping on his loss. First his 'wife', the his Kelvar vest, and finally bad aiming?! "Am I a failure in life?!" Reznov angrily screamed. Silence.

On the ceiling, he saw a number, the number '3'. He remembered:

He was in the plane, when it dropped quickly. He asked the captain through intercom, and he did not reply.

Nothing else came up.

"**К черту это!**" he angrily threw the AR-7 on the floor. It shot his left hand, nearly decapitating it, while blood poured out. He laid there, waiting for his death.

Then it happened.

The creature saw Reznov throwing the rifle on the floor, and leaped gracefully in front of him. She was beautiful, far more beautiful than Juliet dressed to the nines. She was beautifully pink and majestical. She was a Legendary, not a Mythical.

"Who are you?" the creature asked, her eyes surveying his. He did not make any eye contact with her.

"My name...is Viktor Reznov,"

The creature digested the information slowly.

"How do you do? I'm Virizion," the creature replied.


End file.
